Yule
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Tres momentos en la vida. Una sola tradición.
1. 3 años

Disclaimer: Por desgracia sigo sin ser rubia, ni me llamo J.K Rowling, asi que todo el potterverso y los personajes le pertenecen a ella.

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_**. **

Este fic ha sido corregido por mi hermanita Adhy Barigliessi Rosier Moon.

* * *

Draco miraba con ojos muy abiertos como los elfos se afanaban en adornar toda la mansión. Hiedra, acebo, muérdago…eran las plantas que se usaban para el adorno. Hoy no se le permitía molestar a ninguno de ellos, se estaba preparando una de las fiestas grandes en la mansión de los Malfoy y tenia que salir todo bien.

Estaba deseando que su tía y su prima llegaran desde Italia, cosa que harían de un momento a otro. De hecho, justo cuando estaba por tirarle de las orejas a uno de los elfos, porque se aburría mucho, oyó la voz de su tía Serena, que saludaba a su padre.

— ¡Tía!— se paro justo delante de ella y le miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Pero Draco, si estas muy grande— Serena se agacho junto a su sobrino para mirarle directamente a los ojos— Estas tan grande como Vega.

Miro a su prima, que se encontraba justo detrás. Medio año de diferencia entre ellos, pero sin embargo, ya era tan alto como ella. Los ojos aguamarina de Vega le miraron, pícaros, y Draco respiro tranquilo. Venia tan dispuesta a hacer travesuras como siempre.

El cruce de miradas entre ambos no paso desapercibido a los tres adultos, que se prepararon para tener una semana movidita con los dos pequeños haciendo de las suyas. Las vacaciones en las que los pequeños se juntaban significaban travesuras y correrías. Y tanto Narcissa como Serena daban gracias por ello.

Draco miro con ojos entrecerrados su pelo aplastado. Cuando vio esa mirada, Narcissa suspiro, sabiendo que su hijo se alborotaría el pelo en cuanto ella desviara la vista. Asi que lo distrajo como mejor sabía.

— Vamos a poner unas bayas en el leño, antes de que se encienda.

Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos, como ella sabía que pasaría.

— Vamos, mami, vamos.

Tiro de ella y cuando llegaron se encontraron allí a Vega, que ponía algo de acebo en el tronco bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

— Las trenzas— respondió la mujer ante la muda pregunta de Narcissa, la cual bajo la mirada para ver como su bonita sobrina se deshacía de las trenzas igualmente, provocando un suspiro cansado en su madre.

Vega entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a su primo.

— No me guta—acto seguido, despeino a su primo, alborotando por completo su pelo rubio, haciendo que él riera y que su tía cogiera aire profundamente.

En ese momento, Lucius se reunió con ellos y puso algunas bayas más encima del leño, antes de pasarle una antorcha a su esposa.

— Narcissa…

Ella los miro a todos, iluminados nada más que por la antorcha, ya que su esposo había apagado las velas cuando entro en la habitación. La oscuridad era total fuera y ella aplico el fuego al leño, prendiéndolo.

Por un instante, todos miraron como empezaba a arder, pero el encanto duro poco.

— ¡Tengo hambre!— dos voces impacientes se alzaron sobre la solemnidad del momento y todos se dirigieron a la mesa, ya puesta por los elfos.


	2. 14 años

— ¿Qué traes ahí?— la voz de Pansy sonaba terriblemente aguda y acusadora en sus oídos, lo cual significaba que estaba hablando con Vega.

Efectivamente, cuando Draco levantó la vista del aburrido libro que estaba leyendo sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los aguamarina de su prima, que chispeaban divertidos. Y descubrió el porqué de la pregunta de Pansy. Un tronco.

Soltó una carcajada al ver las intenciones de su prima, atrayendo las miradas de todos los que se hallaban en la sala común en ese momento. Los alumnos más pequeños se habían ido el día anterior a casa, con las vacaciones de Navidad.

— De veras, D'angeli, cada día eres más rara— Pansy le miró seductora cuando pasó por su lado, pero él la ignoro.

Solo a Vega se le podía ocurrir traer un tronco a la sala común, pero él sabía por qué. Era la primera vez que ninguno de los dos pasaba el Yule en casa, la primera vez que en la mansión Malfoy se quemaba el tronco sin ellos. Pero la rubia no había querido perder la tradición, y Draco se lo agradecía. La tradición era la base de la familia, era algo que ambos habían escuchado en su casa muchas más veces de las que hubieran querido.

— Tres días— Vega le guiñó un ojo mientras dejaba el tronco en una mesa y Draco asintió.

Tres días para el solsticio, tres días para adornar el tronco. Ya verían como quemarlo, pero lo importante era que lo iban a quemar. Juntos, como todos los años.

Durante los siguientes tres días, el pequeño tronco se llenó de acebo, de bayas y algo de hiedra. Pequeños adornos, pequeños tributos a la tradición de su familia. Normalmente, Draco salía con su padre al día siguiente del solsticio para elegir y guardar el tronco que quemarían al año siguiente, pero este año no podría ser.

Pensó con añoranza en su casa, en las tradiciones y, por un momento, deseo estar allí. Pero el baile de Navidad del colegio y la presencia de los alumnos de los otros colegios, era aliciente suficiente como para quedarse. Al igual que la presencia de su compañera de juegos y de travesuras.

El día del solsticio, los dos rubios despejaron un trozo de suelo delante de la chimenea, murmurando hechizos para no quemar el suelo. Pansy intentó meterse en medio un par de veces, pero entre las ironías de Vega y las miradas de Draco, desistió pronto. Ese era un momento de los dos, una tradición de su casa y ambos sentían que debían hacerlo juntos. Aunque su familia no estuviera, ellos si estaban juntos y unidos.

Pusieron el tronco en el espacio que habían preparado, cubierto por los adornos que ambos habían estado poniendo durante esos días, y Draco improvisó una antorcha con el fuego de la chimenea, pasándosela a su prima.

— Hazlo tú.

La rubia asintió y prendió el tronco, sintiendo cómo daba un paso más en el camino hacia la edad adulta.

— Feliz Yule.


	3. 22 años

— ¡Quiero poner muérdago, quiero poner muérdago!

Desde el quicio de la puerta, Draco vio cómo Daphne cogía a Scorpius para que pusiera el muérdago encima del tronco. Cómo cambiaba la vida, la madre de ese pequeño era la hermana pequeña de la mujer que ahora le sostenía. Sin embargo, ahora los tres rubios eran una familia.

— ¡Papa, he puesto muérdago! Mira— Scorpius tiró de él, con toda la obstinación de sus tres años, mientras Daphne le sonreía.

— Esta muy bien puesto, Scorp.

Había sido duro, llegar hasta allí. Acercándose a Daph, la cogió de la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Había sido muy duro pasar por los juicios después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Las peleas con Astoria, las lágrimas, la ruptura final.

Sin embargo, había tenido sus cosas buenas. Scorpius, por ejemplo. Su hijo era un torbellino, como había sido él a su edad. Sin embargo, no lo contenía, como habían hecho con él. Daphne, el hombro donde se había apoyado después de que Astoria se fuera con Blaise. Ambos se habían consolado mutuamente y habían conseguido perdonar. Ahora podían estar en la misma habitación todos juntos sin reproches ni acusaciones.

La tradición se había mantenido en casa de los Malfoy, aunque les faltaban personas allí. Su tía había muerto, y su prima estaba en Bulgaria, pasando las fiestas con la familia de su esposo. Las echaba mucho de menos. Daphne le apretó el brazo, sabiendo en que pensaba. Ella también echaba de menos a Vega, era una de sus mejores amigas y una de las personas que había hecho posible que ella pudiera estar ahora mismo con Draco.

Scorpius lo miraba todo, asombrado. Siguiendo la tradición como su padre la había seguido antes que él. Le habían prometido que al día siguiente podría salir con su padre y su abuelo a buscar el tronco para el Yule del año siguiente y el pequeño estaba totalmente emocionado.

En ese momento, todo era perfecto. La mujer que amaba y su hijo estaban a su lado, y ya no tenía pesadillas con nada más. Pesadillas que habían vuelto cuando Astoria se fue, y que Daphne había conseguido ahuyentar con su tranquilizadora presencia. Nadie diría que la mayor de las Greengrass pudiera ser tan dulce, cariñosa y tranquilizadora como era.

Narcissa entró y cogió en brazos a su nieto, mientras este protestaba. Draco sonrió al verla. Mayor, pero tranquila. Disfrutando de la vida, de su nieto y simplemente, de ser Narcissa Malfoy.

Las velas se apagaron cuando Lucius cruzó la puerta y la única iluminación era la antorcha. Como Narcissa, había envejecido, pero seguía manteniendo el mismo porte. Como había sucedido en los tres últimos años, cuando le dio la antorcha a su esposa, cogió a su nieto. Y el silencio era lo que imperaba cuando Narcissa prendió el tronco.

— ¡Tengo hambre!— Scorpius rompió la solemnidad del momento y todos se dirigieron a la mesa.

Draco echó un último vistazo al tronco que se quemaba, dándole la bienvenida al invierno.


End file.
